Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns medical equipment, and particularly a method for selecting a scanning protocol set, and an apparatus and medical equipment for implementing such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
Before a scan (i.e., an acquisition of raw data from a patient for conversion into image data), such as a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scan, is performed on a patient, it is usually required to complete the registration of the patient, i.e., to enter basic information about the patient and to then select an appropriate scan protocol. When the scan protocol is selected, it is usually required to first select a text version of a protocol tree and select a corresponding scanned part node from the protocol tree, and then a scanning protocol set is selected from a protocol library of the scanned part node for the current scanning. The “scanning protocol set” in the present application refers to a set of related protocols required for the examination of a patient, and includes multiple parameter settings, and is also called a scanning protocol. In addition, it is sometimes required to select the left or the right part, such as the left knee or the right knee. Generally, a mouse needs to be clicked three to six times to complete these steps.